babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
List of Earth Cities
The following is a list of significant cities and settlements on Earth. Asia * Bangalore: A major city in the Indian Consortium. Doctor Lillian Hobbs earned her medical degree at the Tagore Medical School in Bangalore.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) *'New Delhi': Capital city of the Indian Consortium. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, New Delhi was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. *'Sandakan': A city in East Malaysia. In 2148, IPX had an office branch in this city. *'Hong Kong': A major city in the southern region of the Chinese State. One of the many places Fiona Davion lived with her adopted grandfather Jack O'Hannlon while growing up in the underground. Catherine Sakai spent a portion of her childhood living with her mother in Hong Kong following her parents' divorce. When her mother eventually passed she moved back to Alaska to live with her father.To Dream in the City of Sorrows *'Kuala Lumpur': A major city in south-east Asia and capital of Malaysia. In 2180, after her capture and the death of Monkey in Kuantan, Fiona Temple was held in a Psi Corps internment camp in Kuala Lumpur where she met Matthew Dexter and Stephen Walters. The three later managed to escape together before hooking up with the Orang Ash and Brother Justin. * Kuantan: A Malaysian city. In 2180, Monkey and Fiona Temple were living in a Kuantan safe house when they were compromised. Monkey stayed behind to set off a large explosive device, buying time from Fiona to escape. Though she made it out of the lethal blast zone, she was injured and quickly apprehended before being sent to the Kuala Lumpur internment camp. * Singapore: An island city state in south east Asia, situated just off the Malaysian peninsula. In 2180, Singapore the location of a major Telepath Resistance "node" and the next connection in the underground railroad out of Malaysia. When the Psi Corps initiated a final purge of the underground in 2189, Singapore was one of the first to be hit alongside Andorra, Salt Lake City, the Styx Hotel in Tennessee and just about every major resistance stronghold. * Tokyo: Capital of Japan. One of the many places Fiona Davion lived with her adopted grandfather Jack O'Hannlon while growing up in the underground. Australia *'Melbourne': Major city in south east Australia. Following the death of Louise Bouet's father from a heart attack in 2265, Louise's mother remarried and moved from Paris to Melbourne as did her daughter Helen Bouet. *'Perth': Major city in western Australia. On the 21st of May, 2117, as part of the early tensions between telepaths and normals, Thana Neesom of Perth, Australia filed suit against her dentist Graham McKay - a recently identified telepath - for invasion of privacy while she was under general anaesthesia for root canal surgery. Americas *'Boston': A major city near New York City. Michael Garibaldi's grandmother worked here as a police officer.Grey 17 is Missing *'Brasilia': A major South American City. Location of one of the more notorious Psi Corps re-education camps during the Telepath War. Both Justin Ackerman and the war criminal Alfred Bester were known to have served at the camp.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester *'Chicago': A major North American City. In 2261, while in hiding, David Sheridan was picked up in a safe house just outside of Chicago after Michael Garibaldi informed William Edgars that Sheridan could be tracked through his tenasticin prescriptions.The Exercise of Vital Powers *'Las Vegas': A major North American resort city known for its gambling establishments and entertainment. When Babylon 5 first came online in 2256, Las Vegas oddsmakers put the odds of Babylon 5 surviving at 350 to 1. By 2259 the odds had slightly increased to 200 to 1.And Now For a Word *'Los Angeles': Incorporated North American city. On July 12th, 2244 Alisa Beldon was born in Los Angeles to Eliot and Esparanza Beldon.Legacies *'Mexico City': Capital of Mexico. One of the many places Fiona Davion lived with her adopted grandfather Monkey while growing up in the underground. *'Minneapolis': North American City. Miranda Sheridan went to be with friends in the city in an successful effort to hide from President Morgan Clark's forces.Rising Star .]] *'New Orleans': In 2092, the city was destroyed by a terrible flood, wiping out much of the city including the old French Quarter. So much of the city is destroyed that after the rebuilding many wanted to call it "New New Orleans", though the suggestion wasn't a very popular one.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Page 231 In 2262, Psi Cop Alfred Bester was called in to deal with a runaway problem the New Orleans local Psi Corps field office couldn't deal with on their own.The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father *'New York City': A Major Earth city located on the North American eastern seaboard. Places of interest include Central Park and New York University.Voices in the DarkThe Deconstruction of Falling Stars New York was one of the many places Fiona Davion lived with her adopted grandfather Monkey while growing up in the underground in the 2160s and 70s. As a young man Leonard Anderson dropped out of school after his parents were killed and struggled to make a living for himself on the streets of New YorkA Call to Arms (Novelization) Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, New York was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. Later that year, Earth had a late winter and it didn't snow in New York until late December.Z'ha'dum (episode) *'Salt Lake City': In 2180 Salt Lake City was the location of one of the Telepath Resistance's major strongholds. *'San Diego': San Diego was once a city on the west coast of North America. The city was destroyed by an act of nuclear terrorism in 2157.Midnight on the Firing LineAnd the Sky Full of Stars. Universe Today notes that the destruction took place over one hundred years earlier. The weapon used to destroy San Diego was found to have been a left over nuke from the fall of the Soviet Union in the late 20th Century.The Fall of Centauri Prime Prior to the city's destruction, Interplanetary Expeditions was based out of San Diego. In 2259, Bureau 13 maintained a center of operations in the devastated ruins of the city.A Spider in the Web *'San Francisco': A city on the west coast of the North American continent. An earthquake caused major damage to the city in 2116.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps After being adopted by human parents, Jerrica Thomas lived in this city and attended the Narn Academy of San Francisco from 2259 to 2269.True Seeker (Short Story) *'Summit': A city in New Jersey, North American continent. Birthplace of Morden.Casting Shadows Europe *'Amsterdam': A major north western European city. In 2132, blips Didier Krijgsman, his wife Mary and their twelve-year-old son Len boarded train 1116 in Amsterdam hoping to flee to India. They made it as far as Prague where they were intercepted by MRA agents Desa Alexander, Daria Beaudain and Teal. In 2204, Fatima Cristoban fled from Psi Corps in Geneva to Amsterdam in hopes of making a connection with the Underground Railroad and the Telepath Resistance. * Chamonix: An Alpine resort city near Mont Blanc in eastern France, near the Italian and Swiss borders. In 2204 Alfred Bester and several other members of Cadre Prime reunited for a hiking trip into the Alps. On the way back to Geneva, Bester spotted Lara Brazg - a blip and known resistance member who had recently escaped a MetaPol raid in Kazakhstan - boarding a train to Paris and decided to follow her. thumb|[[Earthdome, Geneva Switzerland]] * Geneva: Swiss City, location of Earth Dome, the capital of the Earth Alliance as well as the location of the ISN Broadcast Center, Psi Corps headquarters, Teeptown and EA Spaceport 022.Severed DreamsIn Darkness Find Me Geneva had a winter solstice festival.The Fall of Night * Madrid: A west European city. During his youth, Sandoval Bey used to spent the summers with his grandfather near the city. * Moscow: Capital city of the Russian Consortium. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, Moscow was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force.Severed Dreams *'Paris': Capital city of France. In 2204, Alfred Bester pursued Rogue Telepath Lara Brazg to Paris before being captured himself by Portis Nielson.Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, Paris was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. In 2271, Alfred Bester, now a fugitive war criminal, lived at the Hotel Marceau in Pigalle under the alias Claude Kaufman and had a relationship with his landlady Louise Bouet before he was finally captured.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester *'Rome': Capital city of Italy. The city played a major role in human history since its founding about 2,900 years before the Third Age of Mankind. It had been the headquarters of the Roman Empire, and afterwards of the Roman Catholic Church. After the Great Burn the city regained some of its former prominence as the church took on a leadership role in post burn human society. * London: Capital city of England. Following EA President Clark's Martial Law Decree in 2260, London was one of many major cities in which shock troops were out in force. *'Prague‎': Central European city. On August 16, 2132, MRA agents Desa Alexander, Teal and Daria Beaudain intercept a group blips in Prague. The incident is later investigated by Senator Phillip Lai.Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps - Date specified during Senator Lai's questioning of Desa *'St. Petersburg': A Major city in the Russian Consortium. Birthplace of Anla'Shok Na Susan Ivanova.The Summoning In 2210, following the end of his internship with MetaPol, the newly qualified Psi Cop Alfred Bester's first assignment was to the St. Petersburg field office where he earned an exceptional arrest record, making Lieutenant in just under four years. References Category:Places Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities